


oh i'll just be the one who's gone insane

by alaynerivers



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynerivers/pseuds/alaynerivers
Summary: Rachel in the S1 finale. Adam has to pay for his sin this time. You’ll play Eve.





	

You feel the words spill out of your mouth. “What about the promises you made me?” These are another girl’s words, a girl who is stupider and lighter and prettier than Rachel Goldberg. You usually force these words out of girls’ mouths, and here there are tumbling from your lips and tasting like acid.

You feel like you’re corroding, becoming less than, acid to base. Desire coursing through you and what you want counts for nothing. Don’t you know that, you dumb fucking cunt, Quinn’s voice sliding through your head, heart, body.

 

You’re back at the spot, where you met him and you fell for him and where now you will pull yourself back up if it kills you or more likely him.

You want to tear him apart and watch him bleed. Feed him to the wolves and feast on flesh. There’s a flash in your brain and you can’t do that, and he’ll just call you another angry dumb slut if you rain fists down. It’s uncouth and unseemly and he’s British, for fuck’s sake.

You feel thoughts spinning around, like they do before they spin out of your head. You keep them inside your skull, stop them from leaking onto you.

Adam has to pay for his sin this time. You’ll play Eve. After all, you’ve always been a good actress. You just need the right bait.

 

Anna is perfect for that, of course. Love-struck girls always are. You polish your new apple to a ring on the finger shine.

 

You walk in step with Quinn, your words in tandem, everything in sync. You think, this is what it feels like to be her. 

Abandoning your conscience makes producing fun. Realizing this doesn’t even faze you.

 

Adam thinks you’re one of the girls now. A contestant, not a player. It makes him easier to toy with. You have to swallow your fury at being underestimated.

 

You break yourself apart for him. Transform into a harpy and a shrew, and claw your own eyes out.

 

Of course, it was just an act.

You ruin him instead.


End file.
